legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen resettling back into their mansion) Erin: Man, it hasn't been that long but I missed this place. Alex: Yeah. Miles: I'm surprised. Everything looks like none of the destruction even happened! Kyle: Those drones are really something. Miles: I know! Izuku: It's like the house went back in time! Jack: Kinda does feel that way. Miles: Well at least now we can finally sleep in real beds. Those flesh ones at the nest were weird to sleep in. Erin: Yeah they kinda were. Jessica: Well it's back and better than ever! Jordan: Yeah! So uhh where should we put the potions? Miles: Just put them in my workshop. Jordan: Right. (Jessica and Jordan go to put the potions away before they come back) Jordan: Done. Miles: Great! Ghira: Welp. I guess its back to our usual stuff. Amber: Yep. Now we can spend some time with the kids. Katlyn: Well you guys do that. I gotta show this little guy around- Huh? Hey where'd you go? Miles: Where'd who go? Katlyn: My Spiderling. Ava: What do you mean? Katlyn: He was just right here! Where'd he go?? (Katlyn looks around. The Spiderling is seen on her back) Spiderling:..... Ava: Kat. Katlyn: What? Ava: Behind you. (Katlyn thinks for a moment. Then turns her body the best she can to see a glimpse of the Spiderling) Katlyn: Oh there you are! Spiderling: Hi... Katlyn: Ready to go see your new home? Spiderling: Yep...! Katlyn: Cool! Blue: Oh wow a Spiderling came home with us!? Red: Yeah new play mate! Spiderling: Play.... Katlyn: You kids wanna help me show him around? All five: YES!! Katlyn: Alright, let's go! (Katlyn and the 5 slimes babies all head to show the Spiderling around the mansion) Erin: Well while you guys go and show the new baby around. *Holds up her bag* Mama's gonna go get paid! Jack: Have fun sweetie! (Erin smiles and leaves the house) Jack: *Smile* Murphy: Well, back to my book. Rocky: That toy isn't gonna chew itself! Fang: So Craig you wanna do something? Craig: Sure. Come on let's go to our room and get some ideas. (The two leave) Jordan: … *Claps hands* All right... Time to FINALLY finish that damn game. Alex: I'll come with. Jordan: Right. (Alex and Jordan head to go finish the game) Miles: I should get back to my lab. Wanna keep working on those healing modules. Tom: I'll come with. See if I can help out. Miles: Thanks. (The two leave as the rest of the heroes go about they're lives. Katlyn is seen with her Spiderling and the slime babies) Spiderling: Oooo... Katlyn: So kids, where should we take him first? Pink: Let's take him to our room! Blue: Let's take him to the beach! Green: Let's show him the kitchen! Red: Let's show him Miles lab! Yellow: Let's show him our pets! Katlyn: Okay okay kids easy! We'll start with the room. All five: YAY!! (The infants all lead to Slimer and Batty's room. They all enter) Katlyn: Here's Slimer and Batty's room. Spiderling: Ooooooooo. Red: Yep! Blue: Cool huh? Spiderling: Cool. (The infants go to the closet and open it up) Pink: This is where we sleep and play. Green: We got LOTS of cool toys to play with! Spiderling: Toys....? Yellow: Yeah! Katlyn: Here, I'll let you down so you can see. (The Spiderling climbs off Katlyn and looks at the infants bring out some of their toys) Green: Check it out! I got these building blocks for Christmas! Blue: And I got this action figure! Spiderling: Awesome.... Blue: Sure is! Red: Check out my race car! (Red drives his race car around the Spiderling who watches it as it moves around) Spiderling: Oooooooooh! Katlyn: *Smile* Yellow: Oh hold on! Let me get my toy! (Yellow crawls off) Spiderling:..... (Yellow brings her doll over) Yellow: You like the doll? Spiderling: Hm, nice... Yellow: Thanks! Spiderling: *Nods* Katlyn: Well kids, where to now? Red: Beach! Blue: Yeah beach! Katlyn: Well okay! Let's go! Babies: YAAAY!!! (Katlyn smiles before the scene cuts to Alex and Jordan playing in Jordan's room) Alex: Hmm.... Jordan: I... I have no idea what I'm suppose to do here.... (The two just see on screen one of the girls who's just sitting there staring at them) Jordan: I can't do anything. Alex: Hmmm... I got an idea. Can you go to character files? Jordan: Huh? Oh I think so. Alex: Yeah check there. Usually some video games have things hidden in there. Jordan: Like an easter egg? Alex: Exactly like an easter egg. (Jordan goes over to character files. They look over it and just see the girl on there) Jordan: Its just her there. Alex: Hmm... Wait. I got an idea. Jordan: I'm listening. Alex: Can you delete her file. Jordan: Hmm... (Jordan picks the file and sees the option to delete) Jordan: Yes I can. Alex: Do it. Jordan: Yep. See ya crazy lady. I'm not interested in being your boyfriend. (Jordan hits the delete button) Jordan:..... (Suddenly Jordan and Alex watch a long cutscene as the girl gets deleted, expresses hatred for Jordan. But then says she still loves him and wishes him to be happy. So she recreates the game and all the girls she deleted so they can all be happy once again) Jordan: Oh my god they're all back! Everyone is alive! Alex: Wait for real? Jordan: Yeah! (Jordan plays a little longer and at the end one of the girls thanks Jordan for making all the girls happy. And thanks him for playing. Jordan and Alex then listen to a cheerful song as the credits roll) Jordan: YAAAAAY HAPPY ENDING!!! Alex: After all that? That's a real surprise. Jordan: Yeah! A good surprise! Alex: Heh, guess so. Jordan: Well, that's dealt with! Alex: So you satisfied? Jordan: Yep! A happy ending, the scary shit is over, and I'm NEVER playing this game again! Alex: Now we can finally play something else. Jordan: Yeah we can! Alex: So, how about we forget the dating sims and horror and get to some good old action? Jordan: You read my mind! Alex: Onslaught 2? Jordan: Hell yeah bro! (The two get the box for Onslaught 2. The scene then cuts to Erin returning home) Erin: *Smiling* Jack: Well? Kyle: How'd it go? Erin: We're rich guys. Jack: YES!!! (Erin smiles and holds up a big bag of cash) Erin: This should last us a good long time! Emily: Alright! Kyle: Money time! Rose: WOO!!! Erin: *Giggle* (Erin goes and puts the money away. She then walks over and sits on the couch) Erin: *Sighs* Emily: Oh man this is great! Kyle: I wonder what we should all buy! Rose: Guess we'll find out! Kyle: Heh. Ava: Hmmm, I wonder how Kat's doing. Emily: I think she's out on the beach with the kids. Ava: Oh. Kyle: I think Xylia and Ivy are out there too. Erin: I bet the little spider baby is gonna like his new home here. Grey: Yeah I think so too. Ava: *Smile* (The scene then cuts to Katlyn and the babies on the beach with the Spiderling) Spiderling:.... Katlyn: So kiddo, you like it? Spiderling: Yeah.... Katlyn: The sea looks amazing huh? Spiderling: Amazing.... (THe spiderling looks over at the slime kids making a sandcastle) Spiderling:...... (The spiderling starts to crawl over) Yellow: No no the watchtower needs to go here! Blue: But this gives us a better view! Red: Why can't we build a moat!? Pink: We don't need a moat! Green: Guys we need a space for the ruler! Spiderling:.... I... Help? (The 5 look over at the spiderling) Blue: Oh yeah! Let's let him decide what we should do! Pink: Good idea Blue! This shall be his castle! Spiderling: Huh...? Pink: So King Spider, what should we do? Spiderling:.......I uhhhh.... Yellow: Hey its okay take your time to think. No rush. Spiderling: …. Hmm.... Can... Tower.... Go... *Points* There...? Yellow: You heard the king! Blue: Right-O! (The infants get to work) Spiderling:.... ???: Well now... (Xylia and Ivy both walk over) Ivy: Looks like someone's made some new friends! Spiderling: Y-Yeah... Yellow: Hey guys! Green: We're working on the king's castle. Ivy: Ooooh you're a king now huh? Spiderling:..... Ivy: I'll uhhh take that as a yes! Xylia: Heh. (Katlyn walks over) Katlyn: Sup you two! Ivy: Hey Kat! Xylia: I see you're still showing him around eh? Katlyn: Yep! He's loving it! Spiderling:... New home... Nice... Katlyn: *Pats his head* Yeah it is. Spiderling: *Happy hum* Xylia: *Smile* (The three smile at the Spiderling. The scene then cuts to Halio bowing before Avalos in his throne room) Halio: Father.... Avalos: About time you arrived. Halio: Sorry. I've....been recovering father. Avalos: From what? Halio: The heroes.....escaped the nest... Avalos:...... Halio: And.....the hero I...thought I killed....injured me. Avalos: *Breathes in* Halio: I'm sorry father I'll make it up to you I- (Avalos hits Halio with energy, knocking him down) Halio: NN!!! Avalos: Fine then. I'll handle it myself. It's time....to awaken my next Titan. Halio: F-Father? Avalos: Get ready son. (Avalos's hand glows with energy. Outside in a nearby volcano, rumbling sounds are heard before a molten, flaming hand emerges from within. The being climbs out to reveal a MASSIVE Fire Giant) ???: *Roars* Avalos: *Voice* A fiery end is coming to this Multiverse. It's time we lead Infernus....to Earthrealm. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts